


we hang side by side

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hidden Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, idolverse, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: It's not easy to always be strong. Having three other people to help you through makes it a little bit easier.





	we hang side by side

**Author's Note:**

> i chose swingin party as my song and i hadn’t actually listened to it beforehand so i was gonna write about them being swingers
> 
> then i listened to the song and changed my mind

Seokmin takes a sip of his drink, sucks a breath in sharply and passes it to Jeonghan. It’s been an hour since they’ve arrived, and he can’t help but feel like they should have left after five minutes. He’s finding it hard to find reasons to stay here and not go home and press his face into Jeonghan’s neck— whether just to sleep or sleep with him, he’s not partial either way.

The bar is gross, but they don’t get much luxury when so they’re well-known throughout all of Seoul. They’re afforded a lot more leniency when they leave the country— except maybe in Japan—, but when they’re home they have to stick to dive bars and back alley clubs just to get a little time to breathe.

He leans over in the booth, slumping his body along the length of Jeonghan’s, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Are you bored already?” Jeonghan asks, his fingers tapping along the side of the bottle. Seokmin makes a noncommittal noise and crosses his arms over his chest. He almost wants to cause a scandal, just to have something to do. As if he senses his thoughts, Jeonghan wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer.

_Jeonghan grabs Seokmin’s wrists and pins them to the small of his back with one hand, curling over him to see Seokmin’s cheek pressed into the mattress. Seokmin eyes him, curious._

_Before he even has a chance to open his mouth, Jeonghan leans back, brings his open palm up and then sharply across his ass. Seokmin yelps, presses his face completely into the mattress and moans._

_“Fuck,” he mumbles, muffled into the sheets. His ass pushes back, almost like it’s asking to be spanked again. Jeonghan thinks it’s tempting, but instead he runs his palms up the back of Seokmin’s thighs and settles them on his ass, squeezing._

_Seokmin whines, his hips dropping down a little, his knees spreading on the sheets. Jeonghan hums and runs his thumb over his hole. Seokmin practically shouts, biting down on the sheets to try and keep quiet. Jeonghan doesn’t know why he bothers, they did get a hotel room all to themselves after all._

_“Are you that worked up already, baby?” he asks, bending down and blowing hot air over his lower back. Seokmin shivers, his fists twisting in the sheets. He looks over his shoulder and Jeonghan can see how wrecked he is already. And they’ve barely even started. It makes Jeonghan’s stomach twist pleasantly._

_“I’ll take that as a yes,” he says with a grin._

_Seokmin can’t keep quiet for the rest of the night. Jeonghan makes sure of it._

“Why aren’t you wearing your mask?” He keeps going, not really bothered that Seokmin hasn’t replied. Seokmin lifts his hands to play with the mask around his neck, frowning down at it.

“It doesn’t matter,” Seokmin sighs, looking around the bar. No one’s looking anyway, they have no reason to. That’s why they go to these places, because everyone’s business is their own, and no one else’s.

There’s the sound of footsteps on the stairs that lead down into the bar, and a few seconds later two familiar faces stumble in. Seungkwan’s head swivels around, looking for the pair of them, while Soonyoung’s feet drag over the floor, tagging behind him closely. Seokmin thinks he looks about ready to drop. When Seungkwan finally catches them amongst the sea of unrecognizable faces, he makes his way over, his arm looping through Soonyoung’s to keep him steady.

“Do they have a private room back here? I need— I’ll pay for it, I don’t care,” Seungkwan mutters once he’s at their table, reaching into his pocket for his card. Jeonghan thinks it’s a bit irresponsible for him to just keep it like that, but he says nothing and watches him approach the bar instead.

Soonyoung worms his way into the booth, settling beside him and saying nothing. He’s quiet, but it seems like it’s from exhaustion more than anything. If there’s something wrong Jeonghan will probably find out soon enough, since he knows Soonyoung’s been a little run thin lately. He offers him his hand, and Soonyoung takes it easily, lacing their fingers together and squeezing.

Seokmin, on the other hand, stares ay Soonyoung like he can read his mind through pure intensity alone. His hand sneaks over Jeonghan’s lap to settle on his thigh, concern etched in the lines of his face.

_Soonyoung seems to be able to stare right into Seokmin’s soul. He feels him in there like a physical presence, and the world falls away around him. Just seconds ago they’d been dancing together in the karaoke room, singing along to some song that was on the radio enough nowadays to be stuck in everyone’s head._

_And now Soonyoung is in his lap, grinding down on him like his life depends on it. The mirrors are all fogged and his hair is stuck to his forehead, mouth open hovering ever closer to Seokmin’s lips. His eyes burn into him, and his hands don’t seem to know where they want to stay. They drag down his chest, across his thighs and back up over his spine and through his hair._

_They’re close enough that Seokmin thinks if it were possible, he could probably fuck Soonyoung through both their jeans. He tips his head back and groans, his hips rolling up desperately, and Soonyoung’s teeth find his neck._

_Soonyoung pushes down harder, like he can’t get close enough, gasping into the sweat-slick skin of Seokmin’s neck. He whines, his fingers slipping under Seokmin’s shirt until he’s plastered against him completely._

_“God, I want you to fuck me right here,” he whispers. Seokmin thinks they’re already being reckless enough, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to too._

Soonyoung looks at Seokmin and lets a smile spread across his face. He can always count on Seokmin for that— to make him smile without even having to do much. His very presence is comfort enough. He lifts Seokmin’s hand from his thigh and presses a quick kiss to his knuckles.

And then Seungkwan comes back, tucking his card back into his pocket, and motions with his head further towards the back of the bar. Seokmin gets up first and follows him, sparing a glance backwards at Soonyoung and Jeonghan. They haven’t moved yet, and Seokmin knows Soonyoung’s not ready to move so soon after he got to sit down. He shrugs and continues into the hallway, waiting behind Seungkwan as he unlocks the door to one of the rooms.

Jeonghan runs his hand through the mess of Soonyoung’s bangs, meeting his eyes. Soonyoung looks back, exhaustion clear on his face. He wants to smooth it away, kiss the sleep out of his eyes and let him rest. But there’s time for that later. For now he just squeezes his hand, hoping it’s enough of a reassurance for now.

_Arousal pools deep in Soonyoung’s stomach, seeping out to the tips of his fingers. They itch to touch Jeonghan, to feel his skin, hot and slick. He wants to be touched by him. He wants to be used. He needs it tonight, he needs to lose himself for a bit._

_Jeonghan orders another shot at the bar, his eyelashes flickering as his eyes shift to look at Soonyoung out of the corner of his eye. The corner of his mouth quirks up too— Soonyoung might as well be wearing a neon sign that says, “Take me.”_

_He downs the shot and gets up, telling Soonyoung to meet him in the back in a bit, and to knock twice when he gets there. And then he disappears into the crowd. Soonyoung counts the seconds like hours, the urge to bolt after Jeonghan so strong he feels it like an ache._

_By the time his knuckles have hit the door for the second time it’s already flying open and Jeonghan is dragging him inside. He registers the sound of a lock at the same time Jeonghan’s mouth finds his._

_His mouth never leaves Soonyoung’s even as his hands works his pants open, even when he slicks his fingers, even while he works Soonyoung open and he’s gasping and begging against his lips._

_He only lets Soonyoung breathe when he turns him around and presses him up against the wall, his lips moving to his neck instead, pushing into Soonyoung with a low gasp of his name._

_Soonyoung turns and buries his face in Jeonghan’s neck, inhaling deeply. He once told him his smell was addictive. Jeonghan wouldn’t know, he isn’t sure how he smells like, but he likes how it makes him feel._

“I guess we should probably go too,” Soonyoung mumbles, breaking into a yawn. He scoots out of the booth slowly, not letting go of Jeonghan’s hand until he’s standing up. He stops to stretch and wait for Jeonghan to get out too, walking beside him as they move to the back room.

It’s not very big, but it fits them all comfortably, and it seems to be outfitted as a makeshift karaoke room too. Seokmin isn’t sure karaoke is on their list tonight, but it’s nice to have as an option in case that’s how the night ends up going.

Seungkwan is running his fingers over the walls— a precaution they’ve learned to take, not that they’ve found any cameras so far. They’ve been too careful for that. He doesn’t find any holes, and there’s no security camera inside the room, just posted outside in the hall.

Jeonghan closes the door, and locks it too, for good measure. They would probably go out later to get more drinks, but since Seungkwan had foregone greetings to pay for a room straight away he knew there was something else he had in mind first.

Soonyoung shuffles over to the booth and falls into it, letting his head fall back against the wall. He heaves out a sigh, pulling off his cap to run his hands through his hair. Jeonghan settles in between him and Seokmin, who was already sitting down by the time they arrived, and watches Seungkwan finish his inspection.

"Okay I think we're safe," he sighs, walking over to the booth and sinking into it. His hand slides across the vinyl and curls over Seokmin's tenderly, a soft sigh escaping past his lips.

_There’s a breath, and then Seokmin dives forward and flattens Seungkwan down against the couch._

_He lies back, lets Seokmin push his hands down onto the cushions, laughs a little. He feels Seokmin's hips press down against his, feels the weight of his body over him. It feels good, feels right, it feels like this should have happened a long, long time ago._

_Seokmin ruts against him, whimpering into his skin and whispering his name. Seungkwan’s hands run up his back, digging into the hair at the back of his head and arching up into him. Seokmin grabs his hands and pushes them back down onto the cushions, grinding his hips down roughly._

_“No,” he mumbles, his tongue running over the column of Seungkwan’s neck. “Let me.”_

_Seungkwan gives in, biting his lip to hold back a smile. He grinds on him until Seungkwan can’t take it anymore, and he comes with a blissful shout. Seokmin kisses down his chest and up to his jawline, soft and sweet, and peppered with compliments. He squirms out of his grip, covering his eyes so he doesn’t have to talk about the way it makes him blush._

_And then not a moment later Seungkwan is in Seokmin’s lap, his tongue roaming over his neck and hand under his shirt, fingers rubbing against his chest. He’s moving with as much urgency as his post-orgasm haze allows him, which isn’t much but it seems to be working for Seokmin. Seungkwan can feel how hard he is under his thigh and he shifts to reach down and press his palm over his cock, massaging it a little ungracefully._

_Seokmin’s hands slip under his to unzip his pants and shift them down enough that Seungkwan can touch him properly, cursing under his breath when Seungkwan touches his bare skin._

Seungkwan closes his eyes for a second, and Soonyoung looks over, expectant. When his eyelids fly open again their eyes meet, and the fire he saw on their walk here is back.

"Get over here," Seungkwan mouths, and Soonyoung gets up quickly, climbing into his lap. His lips are covered instantly, a mixture of soft and rough kisses leaving him a little lightheaded. Seungkwan gives him no room to breathe, his unoccupied hand holding Soonyoung's head in place. It's what both of them needed, really. Soonyoung had felt the need bubbling inside him all day, and his long hours working only riled it up more. Seungkwan's irritation had been a lot more general— mostly coming from little things going wrong all day, and the desire for release had been so overwhelming until now. His fingers tighten in Soonyoung's hair, their tongues sliding together as Soonyoung opens his mouth for him. Seungkwan hums, pleased.

Eventually Seungkwan pulls back, stroking his fingers through Soonyoung's hair softly. His frustrations bubble down to a simmer— still there, but manageable. Jeonghan and Seokmin have their eyes on them, though Seokmin seems to get flustered when he's noticed. Seungkwan laughs, his hand still intertwined with his. He squeezes his hand and grins.

"I wish we didn't have to go through all this trouble all the time." Jeonghan frowns and picks at the collar of his coat. It's getting a bit warm in their cramped little room, and the atmosphere feels off. He's right to say it, and it's something they've all thought, and fairly often too. But it still sucks to hear out loud. Jeonghan's eyes drop to the floor, a furrow working its way between his brows.

“It would be easier if we didn’t have to constantly check whether or not we’re being watched,” Seungkwan gripes, looking over Soonyoung’s shoulder at him. Jeonghan’s mouth quirks up a little, his fingers picking at a loose part of the wall instead.

_Jeonghan is on his knees, his hands braced on the cool plaster of the bathroom wall while Seungkwan thrusts into his throat. He looks up, sees Seungkwan’s eyes looking back, and reaches out to slot their palms together, holding it against the wall by Seungkwan’s hip. He doesn’t normally let someone take control like this— it scares him. Not that he doesn’t trust Seungkwan._

_Sometimes, he thinks, it's good to let go. And Seungkwan gives that to him._

_He keeps his eyes on Seungkwan, even when his eyes close and his head tips back. His hips are a bit harsh, snapping into Jeonghan's mouth with a desperation Jeonghan rarely gets to see in him. He's himself enough to keep from ruining Jeonghan's throat, but far-gone enough that he's making a mess down Jeonghan's chin._

_He’s so, so close and Jeonghan can practically feel it. Seungkwan sinks lower down the wall, his hands balling up in Jeonghan’s hair so hard his eyes flutter closed and he moans around Seungkwan’s cock. His mouth is occupied but he hopes his sounds are enough to tell Seungkwan,_ “Harder, pull harder.”

_They are. Or at least, he thinks so. It happens to coincide with Seungkwan’s orgasm so he isn’t sure it’s entirely a conscious decision, but it burns his scalp and sends it straight down. His thighs spread involuntarily, his cock aching in his jeans._

_When Seungkwan pulls out he quickly falls to his knees, helping to clean the mess that is Jeonghan’s face. His eyes burn into Seungkwan, dark, desperate. He doesn’t know how much longer he can wait before he just takes care of it himself._

Soonyoung moves to lie on the seat, placing his head in Seungkwan’s lap and sighing deeply. After a moment he extends his hand, a quiet request for his cap. Seokmin takes it from the table and places it in his hand, and he puts the cap over his face to block out the light. Seungkwan cards his fingers into his hair and strokes it softly, his eyes distant. Seokmin’s not even sure the action was conscious.

“Do you ever wonder,” Soonyoung says, muffled beneath his cap, “what it would be like if we weren’t idols?”

None of them like hearing him say that- of all of them they could agree that Soonyoung seemed to be most made for the stage, or rather, the stage was made for him. The very thought that he could give it up at all strikes unease in their hearts.

“We’d still have to hide all this,” Jeonghan replies quietly. Soonyoung makes a thoughtful, somewhat dejected sound.

“Yeah.” He crosses his arms over his chest. It makes him feel like he could be looking out through the opening of a coffin, and the wood paneling of the room isn't helping the fact. “But there would be less at stake if we were found out.”

Seungkwan’s hands press hard into the seat beneath him. He stares down at Soonyoung, even though he can’t see through the cap covering his face.

_It’s rare for such an opportunity in the dorm to arise like this, and they aren’t going to let it go easily. With Vernon spending the night with the rest of hip hop unit in their dorm to brainstorm for the upcoming album, Soonyoung has his room to himself, and Seungkwan spread out on his bed, his legs curled over the side._

_He presses his mouth to the inside of his thigh and sucks harshly, making Seungkwan curse just as hard. His fingers dig into the edge of the mattress, his knees spreading so Soonyoung can fit his head between them better._

_“Don’t be too loud,” Soonyoung says, dragging his lips up the length of Seungkwan’s cock. Seungkwan responds only by curling his fingers tighter, and cursing just a little softer. They may have the room to themselves, but they still have roommates. Even if Jeonghan is one of them._

_“Maybe if you hurried up and stopped teasing-“ Seungkwan doesn’t get to finish his thought before Soonyoung’s going down on him, pushing his thighs even further apart. He has to hold himself back from wrapping them around Soonyoung’s head instead._

_“You’re evil,” he gasps, his hips jerking. It’s hard to keep them still when Soonyoung’s mouth is so very inviting. Soonyoung pulls back enough to suck on the head, dragging his tongue slowly through the slit and meeting Seungkwan’s eyes._

_“Maybe I am,” he muses, letting his lips brush against Seungkwan’s cock as he talks. “But you love it.”_

Seungkwan is crying. He doesn’t know when it started, only that there are tears running down his cheeks now. Seokmin makes a quiet, upset noise and he looks over at him, offering him a small smile to let him know he's okay. It's probably to try and reassure himself of that as well. He wipes at a tear with his thumb, and looks at it. It makes him feel weak, to be crying over something like this. It doesn't feel fair, to have to keep his love for them secret when so many other couples get to flaunt themselves. He wishes it were different, he wishes he could be anywhere but here.

Jeonghan gets up and walks over, bending down in front of him to wipe at his cheeks. His eyes are warm, and there’s an understanding behind them that Seungkwan appreciates. He leans into Jeonghan’s palm and takes a steadying breath.

On his right side, Seokmin scoots over, settling his head on his shoulder. He’s crying too, but Seungkwan knows it’s just the natural empath in him. He’s cursed with it too. He leans over to kiss his nose, happy when he gets a smile out of him.

“We’ll be okay, right?” he asks. It’s not really directed at anyone, but Soonyoung answers anyway.

“Of course. Because if any of you try to take us down, we’re bringing you with us.” It’s said with humour, but there’s enough truth behind it that makes it a very real warning. If any of them were to out the others about what they’ve done, they’d just go down too.

It’s kind of comforting, in a strange way. To know that they’re all in this together now. That they trust each other enough to risk so much. It’s also terrifying to know one wrong move could spell the end for not just one of their careers. 

It’s a fine line. But it’s not one they have to walk alone.


End file.
